twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Performances/2011
In 2011 the band appeared at several shows as they prepared their second album, Regional at Best. This year saw the departure of founding members Nick Thomas and Chris Salih and the addition of drummer Josh Dun. The band produced a web series following their live shows and build up and release of their album. 2011 also saw the band get shut down by police for noise disturbance after playing just one song. In addition to this, Twenty One Pilots also performed for the first time outside of Ohio as they began to gain traction on the music scene. Performances |-|Jan= January * January 6 '''- The Basement, Columbus, OH * '''January 28 - The Basement, Columbus, OH |-|Feb= February * February 19 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH |-|Mar= March * March 4 - Worthington Christian High School, Columbus, OH * March 11 - Club Seven, Cincinnati, OH |-|Apr= April * April 9 - The Attic, Kettering, OH * April 16 - Unknown Location, Bluffton, OH * April 29 - Unknown Location, Cincinnati, OH * April 30 - Unknown Location, Cincinnati, OH |-|May= May * May 5 - Independence Hall, OSU, Ohio University, OH * May 6 - 3 Elliot Street, Athens, OH This performance was shut down after one song by the police due to noise complaints as the show took place outside at 11:30 pmgot shut down by the cops last night... | Twitterit was 11:30 when we started playing... | Twitter * May 7 - The Venue 42, Mason, OH * May 13 - Mad Hatter, Covington, KY This performance marked Josh Dun's first appearance with the band.We will be officially welcoming @joshuadun... | Twitter The Regional at Best Web Series also started on this date. * May 14 - The Venue 42, Mason, OH * May 20 - Unknown Location, Newark, OH * May 21 - Hanover College, Hanover, IN * May 26 - Unknown Location, Cleveland, OH * May 27 - The Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH |-|Jun= June * June 10 - The Outpost, Kent, OH * June 11 - Summerfest, Troy, OH * June 16-18 '''- Ichthus Festival, Wilmore, KY * '''June 24 - 86 Club, Cinicinnati, OH |-|Jul= July * July 2 - The Auricle, Canton, OH * July 8 - New Albany High School, New Albany, OH This marked the Regional at Best CD Release, and was filmed for the web series. * July 16 '''- Fearless Radio, Chicago, IL * '''July 16 - Park Ridge VFW, Park Ridge, IL This performance marked the start of a two week tour for the album, Regional at Best, as well as the start of the Ode To Sleep music video. * July 19 - The Venue 42, Lebanon, Ohio * July 20 - The Mad Hatter, Covington, KY * July 22 - AMURICAFEST, Jackson, OH * July 23 - Seven Venue, Columbus, OH * July 24 - The Outpost, Kent, OH * July 26 - Club Rein, Cheektowaga, NY * July 28 - Sunset Bay Beach Club, Irving, NY * July 29 - Hope Valley Community Church, Red Hill, PA * July 30 - The Champ Lemoyne, PA |-|Aug= August * August 6 - Kobo Live, Columbus, OH * August 12 - Park Central, Zanesville, OH * August 13 - Wired, Mansfield, OH * August 19 - Musica, Akron, OH * August 20 - Barkaroo, Cincinnati, OH * August 26 - Bluffton University, Bluffton, OH * August 27 - The Underground, Cincinnati, OH |-|Sep= September * September 9 - Unknown Location, Columbus, OH * September 16 - Boney Junes, Evansville, IN * September 17 - Independent's Day Festival, Columbus, OH * September 24 - Dairy Barns, Athens, OH * September 29 - The Depot, Urbana, OH * September 30 - Skully's Music Diner, Columbus, OH |-|Oct= October * October 7 - Howard's Club, Bowling Green, OH * October 28 - Valentine's, Fredonia, NY |-|Nov= November * November 3 - Musica, Akron, OH * November 4 - The Underground, Cincinnati, OH * November 5 - Unknown Location, Minster, OH * November 18 - The Crofoot, Pontiac, MI * November 19 - The Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH A series of videos were uploaded to the twenty one pilots YouTube channel at the start of January 2012 that were recorded at this event. * November 26 - Mote Park, Piqua, OH |-|Dec= December * December 2 - The Rock Room, South Barrington, IL * December 3 - Interview @ FearlessRadio.com, Chicago, IL * December 5 - Venue 42, Lebanon, OH * December 6 - Unknown Location, Evansville, IN - Trip for Concerts * December 7 - Unknown Location, Nashville TN - Trip for Concerts * December 8 - The Sixth Bar, Monroe, LA - Trip for Concerts * December 10 - MediaStar Venice, Shreveport, LA - Trip for Concerts * December 12 - The Swan Dive, Austin, TX - Trip for Concerts * December 13 - 2826 Arnetic, Dallas, TX - Trip for Concerts * December 14 - 91.3 KRSC-FM In-Studio Performance, Tulsa, OK * December 15 - The Marquee Theater, Tulsa, OK - Trip for Concerts * December 16 - Fubar 2nd Stage, St Louis, MO - Trip for Concerts * December 17 - The Sanctuary Venue, Louisville, KY - Trip for Concerts References Category:Performances Category:Performances by Year